Setting Sun
by ALightLit
Summary: Had I known this is how my life would be ending, I would have never come to this place. Being here now, hearing those horrid cries, I suddenly found myself wishing I wasn't someone who appreciated art as much as I had grown too, because if I hadn't, I would never have come here, knocking on Deaths door armed with nothing. [Aro/OC - set after BD, Sulpicia never existed.]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Volturi, though I'm temped to buy an Aro cutout...**

Chapter One | Deaths Door

Had I known this is how my life would be ending, I would have never come to this place. Being here now, hearing those horrid cries, I suddenly found myself wishing I wasn't someone who appertained art as much as I had grown too, because if I hadn't, I would never have come here, knocking on doors death armed with nothing.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the small child behind me, and covered him with my body. The monsters around use showed no remorse for the ones they killed, and it pained me to think of this small child falling victim to their cruelness.

"No!" I cried out as an icy hand tried to pull me away. "Don't hurt him! Stop!" My hand collided with something hard as I thrashed out, using my free hand to push the child away from the eager killers who reached for him.

A shout to cease attacking echoed off the marble walls, and suddenly I was no longer in my icy prison, instead I stood in the middle of devastation, staring into the eyes of the Devil himself.

. . .

Volterra, Italy, a stunning small city protected by century old stone wall. Ever since was a small child I had enjoyed objects or places that had a sense of oldness and beauty to them, and so it had always been my dreams to travel to Volterra.

Today, my dream was coming true. As a graduation present, my dad had paid for a three week trip to Italy where I would travel and get my dream before I returned to America for college.

He told me I could pick anywhere in Italy to stay for the next three weeks, so naturally I chose Volterra, and the next thing I know I'm on a plane with a suitcase, heading out to Italy. My dad had it all set up, from the plane I would take a re-hired and paid Taxi to Volterra, and once their I always had a hotel room and a credit card for every meal I needed or if I simply wanted to buy something.

"Be safe Amélie," He had told me, before hugging me.

"Of course dad, always." I had replied smiling up at him.

I had just turned nineteen last week and my father seemed to think I was old and mature enough to go on my own, and that's how I ended up here right outside of those stunning walls, grinning like an idiot.

The sun was quickly setting and so I found myself rushing to get to my hotel room on time, not really wanting to stay out after dark in a city I had just entered. Instead of going for a late night walk as I would have, I would stay in and slept off my jet lag.

The hotel was decent; the room I was in was at least middle class, the walls were painted a light dull blue, and though it was chipping in some places it didn't look unpleasant. The only window in the room was two large white painted glass balcony doors, which let out to a small balcony that over looked most of the city, there was a small table for dining, a TV, a nightstand, and large bed with white sheets. The bathroom walls were painted white with blue accents, and the shower and bath morphed together as one.

Without a second thought I threw my bags down and leapt into the bed.

. . .

The next morning I awoke to the pleasant warmth of sunlight on my back and the singing of birds. Smiling, I got ready for the day, dressing in shorts and a light green T-Shirt. I set off into the city to explore and find something to eat.

My day passed pleasantly, I visited a museum and stuck to the outskirts of the town, slowly working my way in towards the middle as the week progressed. I wanted to explore every inch of Volterra before my three weeks was up.

By week two I had bought two dresses, each absolutely stunning, a new pair of shoes, and a pretty golden locket. The chain was gold as was the necklace. On one side was a skillfully engraved V that seemed to have vines come off of it, and on the other side was engraved Italy. I assumed the V stood for Volterra. When opened there were two Haiku poems on each side, each in Italian.

The first read,

**As the season's change **

**A leaf drifts to mother earth, **

**Beautiful in death.**

The second, to me, was just as beautiful, it read;

**Translucent waters **

**In meandering journey,**

**Ancient paths taken.**

The script they were craved in was stunning and graceful, I now wore it everywhere.

As my time wore on in the city I got closer and closer to the heart of it all, eager to see what would be offered to me there, today I would set out to see that amazing old clock tower, and the fountain caved of stone with the crystal ice cold water sprouting forth from the top.

I pulled out my one of my new dresses, it was simple and yet beautiful. The material was soft and silky and perfectly white like snow, stopping right above my knees. A lace pattern started from the bottom and worked its way up the dress in white flowers that appeared to blossom around my mid section and stop there. The sleeves were thin, at least three fingers wide.

I paused in the bathroom to inspect my reflection. My light bronze colored hair fell in slightly ruffled curls, stopping half way down my back. My skin was pale and creamy, barely any blemishes in sight, and my light green eyes shined brightly, the need to have adventure shone in them. My full lips stretched into a small, and I pulled on a pair of dull blue flats before I headed out into the city.

It was hotter during the day here than I was used too back home in Pennsylvania, and so I adapted to it by wearing less clothes, but I wasn't the only one. Fiddling with my new locket, I wandered the streets until I reached my destination.

The fountain was even more beautiful in person than in the pictures I had seen. The water looked absolutely stunning as it shinned in the sunlight, and I couldn't resist sitting down upon the stone edge and staring at it in wonder. The cool mist that flowed off of it was more than refreshing on my hot skin, and I found myself relaxing and leaning back to bask in the sunlight until clouds rolled out to cover it.

I pulled out my small map of Volterra, humming a melody I had once heard as the city seemed to cool now that the sun was covered, I wasn't expecting for a breeze to snatch the paper from my hands and send it flying.

With a gasp, I jumped up and bounded after the paper, reaching out for it before it vanished from my sight and I ended up completely and utterly lost.

Suddenly, a gloved hand shot up, and caught the paper for me, and I slid to a stop.

"Thank you," I panted lightly. "I would have been completely lost without it." I straightened my dress and turned to my savior, only to stifle a surprised gasp.

The woman before me was striking. She had skin whiter than the dress that I wore, her face void of all color other than the slight purple bruises under her eyes, indicating she was lacking in the sleep department. Her dark mahogany hair fell in perfect ringlets down her back, contrasting with the crimson colored dress she wore that matched the lip stick upon her lips. Her eyes were her most stunning feature and they shocked me more than her beauty, they were a bright violet.

She flashed a perfect smile at me, handing the map back to me. Carefully I took it from her black gloved hand.

"It's no problem dear, are you visiting Volterra?" She asked pleasantly, and I beamed at her, nodding.

"It was a graduation gift from my father, the city is so beautiful!"

Her smile stretched. "Could I interest you in a tour?" She offered kindly. I fidgeted, only now noticing the large group of people that stood behind the beautiful woman, snapping pictures of everything that moved, or didn't move for that matter.

I would have gladly accepted, but something about this woman's amazing beauty and grace and her strange eyes pushed me to say no, my instincts screaming.

"Ah I'm sorry, but I really shouldn't, my father will be expecting me back soon." I lied easily. Suddenly, her eyes lost their warmth and they flickered in confusion, her brows drawing together ever so slightly as her smile wavered.

"Are you sure?" She tried again after a moment of hesitation. "Where we are heading has some of the most priceless arts you can find in the city." She offered. My resolve wavered. Art? Priceless art? The kind I had come here to seek out? Oh my.

A pause.

"Well, I suppose I could, for just a bit…"

"Excellent! Here dear, you can walk with me."

The woman gently grasped my arm and pulled me with her, calling for her group to follow along, and they did eagerly.

We went in through the grand clock tower, and the tour group ventured down a set of stairs, followed by more stairs, and then even more stairs. Deeper and deeper we seemed to go, until suddenly we were in front of a large metal door. The woman pushed it open; soon we were following corridors, passing stunning paintings.

The woman – who the group called Heidi – allowed me to stop more than once to fawn over some of the paintings, she seemed to find my reactions amusing, and all too soon we were in front of two large mahogany doors. I assumed the tour was over.

The doors swung open, and we were ushered in. What I saw wasn't what I expected. The room seemed to be made completely out of marble, and on a rising platform, sat three marble thrones, the one in the middle set just a little further than the other two.

Heidi guided me in towards the middle of the room before she seemed to rush forward to the man that sat on the middle throne. I couldn't stifle the gasp at the mere beauty the room contained, let alone the beauty the people _within_ the room held.

Heidi took the man's hand, and soon his bored expression was replaced with interest.

He quickly rose from his graceful perch, and he spread his arms wide, smiling warmly at all of us. Despite all of the beautiful faces around me, he was by far the most stunning. Like Heidi his skin was nearly as white as my dress, if not whiter, and it seemed almost translucent. His features were sharp and the dark brown – it seemed black against his skin, like that of crow feathers – tumbled down his back in perfect straightness. His eyes were the most interesting, they were a bright red, reminding me of the kind of red you'd see in stained glass.

"Welcome to Volterra!" He called, his voice bounding off of the marble in the room and then-

And then the doors slammed shut, and the screams started.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! So I've been rewriting Lost In Pain, and well I got this idea for a different story, so here it is! If you are a reader of one of my Naruto stories don't fret, more chapters are coming soon. **

**R&amp;R and I'll post the second chapter soon.**

**Remy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Volturi, though I'm temped to buy an Aro cutout...**

Chapter Two | Vampires

Had I known this is how my life would be ending, I would have never come to this place. Being here now, hearing those horrid cries, I suddenly found myself wishing I wasn't someone who appertained art as much as I had grown too, because if I hadn't, I would never have come here, knocking on deaths doors armed with nothing.

A small child grabbed onto my leg, clinging for dear life behind me, and my heart stung at the thought of him dying.

The once stunning men and woman lunged at the group of tourists, morphing from gods to demons in a split second, digging their teeth into anyone near them.

_Vampires… _

My heart thudded.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the small child behind me, and covered him with my body. The monsters around us showed no remorse for the ones they killed, and it pained me to think of this small child falling victim to their cruelness.

"No!" I cried out as an icy hand tried to pull me away. "Don't hurt him, stop!" My hand collided with something hard as I thrashed out, using my free hand to push the child away from the eager killers who reached for him.

"Let go of me!" I screamed shrilly, my eyes set on the small boy as a woman grabbed him and twisted his neck. He was dead before I could blink and her teeth were ripping him open in the same instant.

"You're killing him!" I yelled, struggling in the vice grip I was stuck in as I was pulled away. "Stop, you have to stop!" I was yelling in denial.

Cool breath fanning over my neck as the screams started to die down; bodies hit the marble floor with dull thuds. It was then that I realized I was being restrained by the tour guide, Heidi. She held me in place, her breath creasing my neck. I saw one of the Monsters jump onto a man and rip his throat out and a scream ripped its way from my throat as the man gurgled.

Soon silence was all that was left in the room, and suddenly I was no longer in my icy prison, instead I stood in the middle of devastation, staring into the eyes of the Devil himself.

The beautiful man who had sat upon the throne stood nearly a foot away from my form, and I blinked several times to try and focus my eyes. I felt as if I had whiplash. My hair was tousled and my skin was covered in a thin cold sheet of panic induced sweat.

"My, my," He hummed, eyes trained on me. That's when I noticed all the other tourists were dead. Their bodies littered the once beautiful marble floor, the white stone bathed in red. I felt sick.

He was suddenly in front of me, both of his hands rising to grasp my face. I gasped and tried to move away but my legs felt paralyzed.

"Shh shh, _Mia Cara_, don't fret." He murmured wiping away tears I hadn't realized were falling. The coolness of his hands sent a jolt through me and I stumbled back a step, gasping loudly as his sweet scent filled my head, making me feel intoxicated and dizzy.

"No," I gasped, shaking my head fiercely, my hair whipping around. A strange look crossed the man's face, and slowly he stepped towards me again, apparently trying not to frighten me any more than I already was.

The room was completely silent, all eyes on us. Slowly, he reached out once more, his fingers brushing across my cheek and down to my chin, pulling me forward ever so slightly so he could inhale my scent. I shuddered and tired to pull back but his grip turned into that of stone.

"_Magnifico_," He whispered, his breath fanning over my face. I blinked dazedly, my body rocking back and forth on unsteady feet. Suddenly, I was wrapped up in his arms, my face buried in his shoulder and his arms locked around me. I struggled weakly.

This man was a monster, they all were, they killed without cause or reason, ending innocents before they even had a chance to live, I didn't want to be near him.

"She killed him," I choked out, finding the strength to push against his chest. The man stepped back willingly, though I had no doubt in my mind it didn't matter how much I pushed against him, because if he hadn't wanted to move he wouldn't have.

"Don't," I gasped, taking another step back. My foot hit something warm and soft, and I felt bile rise in my throat. I turned around to stare with wide eyes at the small boy; he now lay on the ground, what was left of his blood flowing to a large drain in the middle of the room's floor. I gagged, and then I was being pulled away.

A cool hand covered my eyes and I was pulled back into a cold, hard chest.

"Ah, _Mia Cara_, don't looked at that." His breath whispered across my neck and I shivered.

"Dispose of the bodies quickly." He commanded and within an instant the room was active. I still struggled in his grasp, but he didn't release me until, apparently, all the dead bodies were gone.

I was spun around abruptly, being ever so slightly taken aback by his bright vermilion eyes.

"What is your name?" He said simply, stepping backwards in an act to comfort me.

I opened my mouth and shut it, repeating the process several times until I managed to get it past my lips.

"A-Amélie," My voice was so soft I was surprised he heard it.

"Amélie…" He breathed, and I shivered at the way my name rolled off of his tongue. Slowly, he turned to the crowd in the room.

"Amélie evades my ability." He said casually, causing quite a few sharp intakes of breath and pointed looks.

"Much as Isabella Sawn once did, she is immune to me. Jane my dear, would you please?" He turned towards a small blonde, and my eyes followed. She was petite and looked to be twelve or thirteen, how could someone so young be involved in something as horrid as this?

"Yes Master," Bell like voice, she turned towards me.

My eyes widened as I felt a sharp pain jab at me, but within a second it was gone like it had never been there, and I relaxed. A frustrated look crossed her face before she turned towards the man and shook her head once.

"Brilliant." The man hummed, approaching me once more, I shrunk away.

"_Non posso fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa le vostre abilità saranno_, Amélie." He whispered in Italian, his hands caressing my face softly.

"But what to do with you?" His voice deepened and his gaze darkened. I did the only logical thing when something like this happens. I turned tail and ran.

My feet pounded against the marble with each step I took, bringing me closer and closer to the two doors. My arms stretched out, my thin fingers just barely grazing the cool wooden door, and then a hard arm wrapped around my waist and I was hefted up, my feet leaving the ground. I screamed, struggling as hard as possible until I was dropped to the floor.

My head cracked loudly against the metal grate of the drain, and I was hit with a fresh wave of nausea.

I was swept back up in an instant. Honestly, these people must have mistaken me for a rag doll.

"Now now Felix, you mustn't be so harsh with her, she is as fragile as a porcelain doll." He whispered reaching up to move a strand of hair from my dazed face.

My fight was waning as pain exploded across my skull and dark sports clouded the corners of my vision.

"What are we to do with her?" Someone behind us spoke, I I couldn't turn my head.

"Please just make it fast." I sobbed, the words sounding slightly forced. Surprise and pain flittered across his face and he quickly shushed me once more.

"No no _Mia Cara_, I would never harm you." He soothed. My eyes fluttered. "Never, Amélie." He breathed my name as my world went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you for the favorites and what not~ **

**Here's this awesomeness. **

**Real quick, a few things, how would you all feel about a Jane/OC story? Be warned I am oddly tempted to make it a OFC, because really that would be cute af. **

**And maybe another, different Aro fic? Or Marcus? For some reason I have a hard time picturing a Caius story though, hm. Sorry, I am totally oppressed with the Volturi and Twilight right now. Bare with me dearies. **

**TO LOST IN PAIN FANS:**

**This story is not my biggest story, actually the re-write of Lost In Pain will be my pride and joy on this website for quite some time, and it will contain three, possibly four parts. For those of you who have never read one of my stories before - be warned they can have just as much darkness and angst as they can fluff, but neither will drown the other. **

**To those of you reading this, I simply ask that when I finish the re-write of Lost In Pain and post it, you go forth and indulge in my hard work. It is a Jasper/OC story, and it might even have some branch stories - and if I am still obsessed with the Volturi by then, the second part might even have an AU paring/ending. **

**Anyway~**

**R&amp;R! Let me know what you think her power might be, why you think Aro was so captivated by her...reviews are bae guys. **

**_Non posso fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa le vostre abilità saranno : Rough Translation: 'I cannot wait to see what kind of abilities you will posses.' _**

**Remy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Volturi, owning a person tends to be frowned upon anyway.**

Chapter Three | Fearing You

I awoke lying on a cloud.

Whatever I was on was so soft and comfortable, that the only answer I could think of was that I'd died and gone to heaven. I must have been killed by that man who looked like an angel but was actually the Devil. Perhaps he was Lucifer, I had heard that was the kind of stuff Lucifer did.

I let out a low moan as I tried to lift my head and pain flashed across the back of it. That was right, it hadn't been a nightmare. It couldn't have been a nightmare if the pain was this real. Damn, my life sucked.

But why would I be in pain in heaven? Heaven must suck too.

Slowly but surely, I forced my eyes open, and what I saw wasn't what I expected, that would be twice in one day I believe.

Instead of bright lights and heaven whites, I got a crimson red canopy, dark green wallpaper, and no light. It was very dark in the room I was in. I sat up quickly my breath coming in ragged gasps. That's when I saw him.

He was sitting in the corner of the room; a book spread open in his lap though his red eyes were fixed on me. My dress had hitched up in my sleep, leaving my thighs exposed to his eyes, and I felt blood rush to my face as it yanked it back down. I rolled out of the bed quickly, ignoring the rush of pain I experienced from it.

"Who are you?" My voice came out as a croak; I cleared my throat and tried again. "Where am I?" My hands fisted in the material of my dress as I stumbled towards the desk he sat at.

"My name is Aro, and you are in my home." His voice was deep and smooth, and it took all my strength not to let my eyes close so I could get lost in the sound of him speaking. "Why…" I surpassed the need to take a step back as he rose, setting his book next to a sharp silver letter opener. My eyes darted back up to his face.

"Because Amélie," He stepped forward, one hand reaching up to caress my face. "You are mine." His voice dropped an octave and he spoke so quietly I had barely heard him. "Whoa," I said, quickly stepping around him. "No, no I'm not." I said shaking my head. Aro let out a deep breath and walked across the room, towards the bed.

I saw my chance.

Without hesitation I grabbed the sharp letter opener and charged him.

I didn't really see what happened – it all moved too fast – but the next thing I knew we were on the bed, him laying on his back and me straddling his waist, the letter opener was pushed up against where his heart was, but it was bent to the side, as if I had hit stone instead of man, and his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"That would have worked on me," His voice was cool, the under tones of anger there. Suddenly I was being flipped; the now broken letter opener flew from my hand, clattering to the ground, and now it was me with my back against the bed, and him straddling my waist. "If I were still human," He whispered darkly, one hand now holding both my wrists above my head and the other resting over my hammering heart.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could he leaned down, and his cool lips were placed upon my own. I inhaled deeply in surprise and my head swam with his smell, my eyes fluttered.

_No, no you can't be attracted like this to the man who kidnapped you and is trying to rape you. Stop! _But I couldn't stop, I couldn't even breathe, and as his cool tongue swept over my bottom lip, my world turned black once more.

The second time I woke up was only seconds after the last, and I was no longer being held down. Aro stood across the room, his back pressed tightly against the wall as he watched me through darkening eyes.

I took in long drags of air like I hadn't breathed in centuries – trying to clear my head of his smell so I could focus. My dress had been pushed up nearly all the way to the top of my thighs, leaving the pale skin exposed to his hungry gaze. My skin was flushed and my hair tousled from the day's events. My lips were slightly enflamed from the kiss, and they pulsed.

"You," I cried out, a hand covering my lips. "You stole my first kiss!" I accused angrily.

I saw panic flash through his eyes, but no guilt, if anything I saw some smugness in there. That made my temper rise.

"I apologize, _Mia Cara_, but let us not forget who leapt upon whom." Aro said in a patronizing tone. I growled at him in a way that surprised even me, however, it made him laugh.

The humor died from his eyes though as he slowly approached the bed and I scooted backwards, away from him. "It seems I was worried about the wrong kind of control." Aro sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"While you were sleeping I was worried on how I would thirst for your blood, not you're..." His eyes racked over my form as he trailed off and I quickly pulled a pillow in front of me to cover myself. "When you jumped on top of me, my imagination went wild." He chuckled darkly before clearing his throat and standing.

Great. He was a pervert. Awesome.

"What do you want from me?" I asked quietly.

He sighed.

"There are many things I want from you, such as love, friendship, trust, even a child perhaps." He tilted his head, seemingly liking the idea. My eyes widened. "But I see that will all come in time."

"Just let me go home." I was on the verge of tears, and I saw his eyes soften.

"I am sorry, but even if you did not know about us, I would never let you leave." Aro moved towards the door. "You are mine." He said simply, and then he was gone.

I curled up quietly, and cried my heart out.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thank you for the reviews and what not~ **

**Here's this awesomeness, I know it's a short chapter! I'm sorry! Writers block and I've been working on Pain, speaking of which I need a new name for that story...maybe...hmmm.**

**Okay guys, so I will be doing a Jane/OC One-Shot and see how that goes, and by request of a lovely fan who reviewed I will be doing a Jane/Aro One-Shot. **

**A****LSO NEXT 5 PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET TO REQUEST A ONE-SHOT. **

**Angelik Angel- Thank you for your lovey reviews, I basically update once every week, I have a very busy schedule so whenever I have a chance during the week for that one update, it'll get up. Sometimes I get really excited about another chapter, so I'll update more than once a week, but usually that's when things pick up in the story. One weekends I might put up another chapter, but like I said it all depends on my schedule. **

**Willow Faerie- Thank you dear~ I try! **

**Hermione- Thank you for the review! **

**R&amp;R! Let me know what you think her power might be, why you think Aro was so captivated by her...reviews are bae guys.**

**Remy**


End file.
